


Jagiya

by Raiya



Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Dry Humping, First Time Together, Getting Together, Intercrural Sex, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, both are idiots, jeaolousy, pinning, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: The first time Jungjae met Woosung was during the script reading.Even though he was only wearing a simple shirt and comfortable jogging pants Jungjae was speechless, when the other stood up to greet him.
Relationships: Jung Woo Sung/Lee Jung Jae
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Jagiya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SallyB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyB/gifts).



> Please note that this is fiction and purely coming from my imagination.
> 
> for SallyB <3  
> Thank you for all the amazing food and for talking with me and helping me with my cravings for those two x,D

The first time Jungjae met Woosung was during the script reading.  
Even though he was only wearing a simple shirt and comfortable jogging pants Jungjae was speechless, when the other stood up to greet him.  
He was tall - and Jungjae noticing that meant something, he was not really consider small either - and had the warmest eyes and smile Jungjae had ever seen.  
For a moment he was convinced this stunning man was a foreigner, until he opened his mouth and greeted him in perfect Korean.

Way later Jungjae remembered that he had seen him already before, during the award ceremony they both attended 2015. They had not talked back then and Jungjae was mostly overwhelmed by all the people he had to greet and meet. Still Woosung had left a special enough impression for him to remember him out of all the faces he had seen that night.

Jungjae seemed to be the only one on set who did not know anyone from former projects. And Director Kim, wanting to make sure that he would feel included and welcome told Woosung to take care of him. 

It was not a bad plan the problem was they were stealing glances from each other, especially Jungjae who could not help but take in Woosung’s nice profile from time to time. Not to mention his body. The simple shirt he wore showed his toned arms clearly, Jungjae was working out a lot himself and knew how much work they meant. He could not stop staring when Woosung had lifted his shirt and revealed a glance at his six pack and while being in good form himself, Jungjae felt his mouth go dry. 

Then his eyes, every time their eyes met, Jungjae felt something he could not explain and had to lower his eyes again quickly before this feeling got too much and made him restless.

Unfortunately that made it even more awkward to talk. Jungjae could not even look Woosung in the eyes after all, not exactly ideal for conversation.

After a little bit typical smalltalk and, admittedly pretty bad one because both kept to short answers and silence until some of them found another question that would not be too personal. 

At some point Woosung sighed deeply and Jungjae almost thought he would just give up talking with him altogether but instead the other turned to him and asked if he wanted to have a drink with him after filming.

It was their turning point.

The first drink they we’re still at awkward smalltalk, general things. Three drinks in, however, they were both laughing tears already.

When they separated later at night they were both grinning at each other and Jungjae even managed to meet Woosung’s eye without being too flustered and having to look away. They shined in a warm brown color in the street lights.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Jungjae did not know what it was but when he watched Jungjae’s fighting scenes earlier that day, he already got a dreading feeling that made it hard to breath, they were just so well done and his make up looked way too real.

Woosung had been filming four hours already when Jungjae joined his set after he was done with his own scenes.

Watching Woosung now, sleeping on the couch, too exhausted to keep going with that terrible make up still in place he could not help the silent sob shaking his body and the tears freely falling down his face. Jungjae did not even understand what came over him but Woosung’s handsome face looking like that and him being so completely out made everything seem way too real.  
Someone of the crew came over asking if everything was fine. He nodded and took the offered Kleenex quietly while another sob was shaking his body. 

When he looked back at Woosung the other’s eyes had opened, still sleep-drunken and confused, he blinked at Jungjae, hardly able to open his second eye because of the realistic work the make-up artists had done.  
Furrowing his brows he sat up and came over to Jungjae, kneeing between his legs.

„Hey, something happened?“

Jungjae shock his head and brushed some of the tears away only for some more to flow down, because Woosung’s voice was so quiet and sounded so hoarse and it fit all too well to his beaten up looking face.

„He just sat down, saw you sleeping and started crying.“ The crew member next to them mentioned before he was called by someone and walked away again. Jungjae hid his face in his hands, when Woosung looked surprised at him.

„Wait, are you crying because of me?“

Jungjae nodded, embarrassed but not wanting to lie and Woosung laughed.

„Okay, you’re a good actor I almost took it serious, you can stop pranking me now.“  
Woosung wrapped his hand’s around Jungjae’s wrist and made him lower his hands so he could see him, probably awaiting him to start laughing too.

„I’m not-„

Jungjae sobbed and Woosung’s eyes widened when he realized that it was no joke. 

„You really are crying?“

„Yes.“ He hiccuped and wanted to hide his face in his hands again but Woosung held his wrist down and cupped Jungjae’s face with his own hands instead.

„You’re cute.“

Jungjae was not sure if he heard right, his heart started beating faster and he closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of the other’s warm palms against his face and the soft strokes of his thumbs over his cheeks.

„I’m fine, just tired from the fight scenes, they are very intense and a little draining. Don’t worry about me.“

Jungjae slowly calmed down from the sudden wave of feelings that had hit him and he opened his eyes again. 

„That was embarrassing.“ Jungjae tried to play it down with a laugh and Woosung joined in. He withdrew his hands and Jungjae had to force himself to not grab them and nuzzle his face against them some more.

„Yeah, and I’m not gonna let you forget about it.“

Woosung grinned, the grin Jungjae could never resist and always made him smile too and he got up. 

The rest of Woosung’s fighting scenes the feeling of his palms on Jungjae’s face still lingered and he kept putting one hand over them occasionally.

Woosung gave him a smile every in between takes and Jungjae did not cry again.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

When they said a name that was very close to his own, Jungjae was wondering which other actor who was nominated had a name sounding so similar. Had he missed someone when the nominees were announced?

Only Woosung nudging his side and telling him he should get up, made him realize that it was actually his name and that he had just one a price, others had to work centuries for to get. 

Jungjae was baffled and did not really know what to say but Woosung’s reassuring smile was all he needed to get himself together and get accept his trophy.

They celebrated until late at night and Jungjae fell asleep on his couch together with Woosung.  
Sleeping half sitting was not exactly the most comfortable thing to do but Jungjae could not complain, when he woke up in the morning he put his legs on the couch, still more asleep and hungover, and placed his head in Woosung’s lap. The new position was much better for his neck. 

A few hours later he woke up to finger cradling his hair and a smile that made him forget how to breath and his heart beat way too fast.

„Good morning, I hope my lap is comfortable.“

Blushing Jungjae jerked up and apologized before he rushed to his bathroom and closed the door harsher then intended.

The skin on his skull still tickled from the soft touch.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Jungjae really thought it ways a good prank, the fire fighters did not tell him otherwise either (but then they maybe just wanted to see how Woosung would react and have their fun either way).

Woosung reacted stronger than Jungjae thought. 

Woosung instantly turned around, calling out Jungjae’s name and ran to the burning building like he seriously wanted to go in there himself instead of letting one of the experienced firefighters all around him go instead. 

They had to hold him back, while he kept trashing and screaming and Jungjae quickly got out of his hideout to tell him he was fine. 

The breath was knocked out of his lungs by the intensity Woosung had hugged him and pulled him close breathing shakily against his neck. Goosebumps formed on his skin and Jungjae shuddered slightly. However before he even could hug Woosung back, the other jerked away, stared at him with watery read eyes and whispered way too calmly, „I can’t believe you did that.“

Woosung did not spare him a glance for the rest of the day, ignoring his apologies and his whole existence. Luckily they were already done with most photos together.  
Only when they were finally done with their shootings for the day, did Woosung agree to take Jungjae’s invite for a few drinks.

Woosung drank more than he normally did and when Jungjae fell onto his friend’s bed together with him, because he would just not let go he realized his prank affected him way more than he thought possible.  
And when Woosung, completely drunk but continuously mumbling Jungjae’s name, pressed his lips sluggishly against his, his cheek wet from a tear running down, he finally understood why and how awful his joke actually was.  
A burning want suddenly ran through Jungjae’s body and he kissed back, rolling on top of Woosung and grinding their hips together while messily making out and the strong arms of his friend holding him close until they both moaned into each others mouths with their release, that hit them embarrassingly soon.

Jungjae felt too heavy to move and they fell asleep just like that, lying on each other with cum staining their underwear.

When Jungjae woke up later that day, he was lying on his side, a warm palm against his chest, pressing him close against the firm body behind him, something hard pressing against his ass.  
Jungjae suppressed the urge to move his hips back against it.

„Woosung.“

The blurry memory of lips on his and moans filled his dizzy head but he was not really sure if it had been only a dream or reality. 

„Hmm?“ Woosungs sleepy voice sounded behind him and his breath tickled his neck, Jungjae shuddered.

„I’m sorry again for the prank.“

„Just don’t try to be funny anymore.“

Jungjae smacked against Woosung’s arm because he could be funny, his movies proofed that. He just had made one bad prank, simply out of a moment of stupidness and he had learned from that.

When Woosung pinched his nipple as answer Jungjae moaned surprised and pressed his ass back against the other. Woosung’s breath hitched against his neck and he pulled his arm away, fingertips brushing teasingly against Jungjae’s rips without the other even realizing what he was doing.

„Need to go pee.“  
Woosung mumbled and was gone, and shortly after Jungjae heard the sound of the shower.

He was so hard already since he woke up but even worse after Woosung touched his nipple like that and, not believing he was seriously doing that on his friends bad while he was in the bathroom, he slipped his hand into his pants.  
Burying his face against Woosung’s cushion and deeply inhaling his scent he started pumping his cock in a fast rhythm.

He came moaning Woosung’s name and remembered everything that happened the night before clear as day.

When he came down from his high, hand still inside his pants, covered with his own come he was clutching tight onto Woosung’s cushion and pressing it close to his face.

_Shit_

He was in love with Woosung, his best friend. And maybe, Woosung was in love with him too but Jungjae was too afraid to take the risk. He quickly gathered his stuff together and fled his friend’s apartment, shirt still open and the feeling of Woosung’s hand on his skin very present, even when he entered his own apartment a half hour later.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

„Why did you leave without saying anything?“

Jungjae flinched and almost dropped the weight on his chest, if Woosung would not have reached out and caught it first.

He had gone to the gym earlier than usual after he had been panicking most of the day about being in love with his best friend. The whole day he had been pacing around all day, too restless to read through the script for his next movie or do anything else useful.  
Every time when he tried to get himself to read the script his mind had been wandering off. 

_Woosung’s hot breath against his neck.  
Woosung’s mouth on his, still a little blurry but his lips prickled excitedly with the thought.  
Woosung’s body pressed against his, his hard length against his ass, his fingers on his chest._

Groaning frustrated he decided to give up and leave earlier for the gym, he could simply work out longer until he was either able to think about something else again or too tired to think at all and would at least be able to sleep.

Jungjae was about to reach his goal, his mind slowly getting clear again. And while Jungjae had managed to get him out of his mind, Woosung was leaning over him now, his biceps tense due to him helping Jungjae holding the barbell.

The only good thing was that Jungjae could claim he was only flushed because of the exhaustion.

„Sorry, I forgot something important I had to do.“

Woosung raised his eyebrow at him and Jungjae could clearly see that he did not believe him a word.

Jungjae put the barbell back into the holders and got up, gripping his towel to clean his face from his sweat.

„I got here earlier today and it’s already been a while I’m gonna head home.“ Jungjae knew he was being a coward and the way Woosung tightened his jaw for a moment told him he knew too. Glancing at the floor he wanted to pass his friend but Woosung stretched his arm out and stopped him.

He stepped a little closer, his body now against Jungjae’s side and his lips directly against his ear.

„I know what happened yesterday.“

Woosung’s hand was against Jungjae’s hip now, thumb brushing under the shirt and over the heated skin.  
Jungjae shuddered.

Woosung was so drunk, Jungjae had been sure he did not remember anything, that he was the only one. During his pacing at home he had convinced himself that Woosung just got horny in his drunkenness and did not knew what he was doing with whom. That, while he might like to be close and hug him it did not mean anything, because it was Woosung, he was like this with everyone.

Knowing he remembered did not mean anything either, because he might got his memories back but that did not mean he was able to control his actions. What if he thought that Jungjae took advantage of him?

Soft lips against his earlobe broke the streak of thoughts and his mind went blank when the hand on his hips was even moving higher up under his shirt.

Jungjae looked over Woosung’s shoulder, to see if anyone was watching them. But the gym was almost empty, that’s why he preferred to come here at that time of the day.

„I also heard you this morning right before you left.“

_Oh_

Jungjae felt his face flush even darker.

„I-„  
He leaned back to look at Woosung and fell silent again when he noticed that his friend’s eyes were fixed on his lips before they met his. 

Jungjae forgot how to breath like he did so often when Woosung was around.

„I thought about you too, in the shower.“  
Woosung whispered, closely observing Jungjae’s reaction. 

Jungjae’s knees suddenly went weak and he stumbled, trying to get a hold on something he reached for Woosung and gripped his shirt tight while the other pulled him closer. It only caused his legs to feel like jelly even more.

Their bodies were flush against each other, faces only inches apart and Jungjae could feel Woosungs breath against his face.

Woosung was surveying him closely and Jungjae felt naked under his piercing glance. 

Then Jungjae was saved by someone else calling for Woosung and sighed relieved when the other let go of him. Quickly he slid out of the other’s grip and excused himself to hurriedly head for the changing room without looking back again.

His heart was still beating loud in his chest when he leaned against the cool locker trying to calm down. 

_„I also heard you this morning right before you left.“_

_„I thought about you too, in the shower.“_

Jungjae buried his face in his hands flustered when he heard Woosung’s words in his head again. 

_Oh god, he heard me. Did he really mean what I think he does when he said he thought about me?_  
Feeling the familiar tingle of arousal running through his body he decided to take a shower - a cold one - and leave.

Glad, that no one was around he took off his sweat stained clothes and grabbed his towel. 

For a few moments he simply enjoyed the tepid water to fall onto his face, washing away the sweat from his last two hours of working out. Blindly he reached for the shower gel and poured a good amount in his palm. The water stopped and he spread the shower gel on his body when there was suddenly another pair of hands.  
Surprised he stumbled backwards right against a very familiar feeling body.

„You ran away again.“

Woosung sounded a slightly bit annoyed. 

„I said I was finished and wanted to leave.“

„Hmm.“

Woosung’s finger traced over Jungjae’s stomach and his skin felt hot against his back. Wait skin.

Jungjae realized shocked that Woosung was naked. 

_Of course he is we are in the shower._

His heartbeat was thudding loud in his ears making it hard to form a decent thought and his skin prickled where it touched Woosungs. 

„Want me to lend you a hand?“Woosung’s voice was right next to his ear and Jungjae shuddered, his cock now fully hard, even before he could fully grasp the words.

The hand on his stomach brushed a little lower teasingly, before it slid back up to spread the foam over his chest. Woosung wrapped his second arm around him and both of his hands were on Jungjae’s chest now. He pressed closer and Jungjae gasped with the feeling of his hot, hard cock against his ass. 

Instantly his body reacted and he arched his back and rolled his hips against the other, feeling his cock slip between his cheeks. Woosung exhaled shakily and moaned quietly and Jungjae felt a wave of excitement about causing him to make sounds like that.

It made him bold.

„Yes,“ he breathed out, reaching back into Woosungs hair and tilting his head so that his lips were brushing against Woosung’s „I want you to lend me a hand.“  
Jungjase pushed his hips back once more and Woosung groaned and grabbed them. Woosung reached for the shower gel and for a short uncertain moment Jungjae thought he would use it as a replacement for lube and he was not sure how to tell him that he did not think it was the right place and moment for this.  
But he worried for nothing because Woosung only used it to slick up Jugnjae’s ass, to rub his cock between his cheeks and spread some more in his hand, before he grabbed Jungjae and pumped him in the same rhythm he rolled his hips.

Jungjae moaned and held onto the arm around his middle that kept him close while the other was still holding onto Woosung’s head.

Their kiss was messy due to the angle and their frantic movements but neither of them cared.

Jungjae thrusted his hips into the hand pumping his cock and back against the hardness that felt so good against his ass he almost wanted to beg for more of it.

 _Not the right place._  
He had to remind himself with the least bit of sense his brain could muster.

Woosung broke the kiss and scrapped his teeth along Jungjae’s neck, the feeling causing goosebumps on his skin.

Stopping Jungjae’s hips, Woosung repositioned his cock so that it was between Jungjae’s legs. Then he slid his hands a little lower and pressed Jungjae’s thighs closer together, who adjusted his legs and moaned when the other thrusted forward.  
Woosung’s cock was rubbing along Jungjae’s balls and the base of his own and he moaned wantonly.  
Jungjae tensed the muscles of his thighs and pushed back against Woosung to meet his hips. He pressed his hands against the wall of the shower, accidentally turning it on and moaned louder when Woosung hand was back around his cock while the water was raining down on them.

Lips and teeth against were against Jungjae’s neck and he held his head low to offer more room for Woosung.  
All of it felt so incredible good, way better than his own hand or the dry humping against each other with too many layers of fabric in between.

The sounds of their slick bodies moving together mixed with their moans and way too soon, Jungjae felt the tension building up and then he came with a cry, his cum hitting the wall in front of him in spurts and his muscles spasmed with the intensity of his orgasm hitting him. Woosung moaned lowly and after a few more thrusts, Jungjae could feel his hot come against his balls and legs. The feeling alone almost got him ready for another round.  
Woosung spun him around to kiss him greedily, holding Jungjae’s head close with his hand in his neck his lips eager and almost bruisingly against his. 

Woosung’s tongue slipped into Jungjae’s mouth and his head was swimming with the need for air.  
He moaned softly and their kissing got slower, softer. 

Jungjae had no clue how long they were standing there in the shower, leaning against the wall and kissing. Only when he started to shiver because of a breeze coming from who knew where he realized what they were doing and especially where they were doing it.  
A public bathroom at their local gym, where someone could walk in every second.

He placed his hands against Woosung’s shoulders and softly pushed him back. Woosung’s warm brown eyes met his in puzzlement and Jungjae nodded to the door.

„Rush hour is going to start soon, we should stop before someone walks in on us.“

„Too bad, I was just ready for another round.“ Woosung smirked at him and rolled his hips forward to proof his point and Jungjae almost gave in.

Almost.

Instead he hit Woosung’s shoulder harder. 

„I won’t accept being thrown out of my favorite gym only because you’re horny.“

„Me being horny?“  
Woosung raised his eyebrows and reached between their bodies, gliding his hand along Jungjae’s hard cock.

Jungjae had to bite his lip to stop the moan from spilling over his lips, he needed to stay strong.

„I mean it.“ 

Not even ten seconds after Woosung let go of him and they both had decided to take a proper shower, someone else came into the room.

They kept exchanging gazes and giggled stupidly at each other like they were back in high school. 

Later that night, Jungjae’s could not stop to smile until he finally fell asleep, the feeling of Woosung’s hands and lips on him still vivid.

When he woke up the next morning, however, the good feeling was gone and replaced by nagging thoughts.  
_What if Woosung only saw an easy way for relief in me?_  
He rolled around in his bed and pulled the blanket over his head and groaned only to kick it off himself again and stare at the ceiling. 

Woosung liked him, Jungjae was sure he did but was it just as a friend? 

_Am I even sure about my own feelings?_

The moment he first saw Woosung he could not deny the little flutter his heart made, or how his heartbeat was suddenly beating faster when their eyes met.  
A lot hat happened since then. The last two years he had always enjoyed every little touch he got, _Woosung’s arms around him, the brush of their fingers, a warm palm on his knee, Woosung burying his face against his shoulder while he was laughing, his breath causing goose pumps on Jungjae’s skin._

They had become so close after they were able to work through the awkwardness caused by Jungjae’s crush for Woosung.

 _Best friends._

That’s what they told everyone. That’s exactly what they were. _Weren’t they?_

„I want to be more than that.“

Jungjae sighed. 

His alarm went off and he forced himself lazily out of the bed. 

He had a shooting today and if he remembered right Woosung had one too at the same studio, only at a different time though.

_Maybe work will help me to distract myself._

An hour later he was in the studio looking through the clothes he would wear for the shooting. 

When he was posing with the last piece of clothing he noticed a familiar face behind the photographer and despite all the worries he connected lately with it he could not help the broad smile that spread across his face. 

The photographer, despite it being meant to be a sexy shooting kept going more eagerly than before and Jungjae posed mostly for Woosung now, eyes fixed on him and his broad smile. 

Surprisingly no one stopped him or told him to look somewhere else. 

He noticed later that a lot of the photos they took there were published.

When the photographer released him he walked to Woosung instead of looking at the photos a second time. Woosung instantly pulled him into a hug as if they had not seen each other for weeks. 

„My shooting is going to start now, you want to come over when you changed?“

Jungjae thought about declining for a moment but the hopeful smile Woosung gave him was enough reason to stay so he nodded.  
„Yes, I’ll be there once I’m done here.“  
„Great.“

Woosung grinned and clapped on his shoulders while he stepped back. A voice from outside was calling for him, clearly annoyed and he called back that he’s coming.

Winking at him Woosung said his goodbyes to everyone around and quickly jogged out of the room to get to his own shooting.

It was not hard to find the room Woosung was in and Jungjae made himself comfortable on the floor, where he would not get in the way and watched his friend.

His poses seemed sexy without him even trying, he could just stand there, tilt his head down a little and Jungjae already felt a shudder running through his body when his eyes gazed at him. 

It was a little unfair that his shoulders and chest were so much broader, they both did around the same amount of exercises, still Woosung was able to build his muscles in a way that made him look much more trained than Jungjae, at least at first glance.

Woosung’s eyes always found his in between and sometimes he smiled at him or even send him a kiss and Jungjae laughed, taking it as a joke but deep inside he wished it was really meant like that.

„We should do a shooting together again.“

Woosung pulled the shirt over his head and Jungjae tried to not stare at him too obviously. He failed.  
Mumbling something agreeing he watched the muscles of his friend’s back while he leaned down and took off his pants. Jungjae tilted his head, and thanked the general need of tight underwear for most fashion shootings while he enjoyed the sight he got until Woosung turned around at him and smirked. 

Jungjae felt the heat rising into his cheeks and was sure he must look like after his last bad sunburn, because his cheeks almost felt the same.

„Did you even listen to anything I said?“

Oh, Woosung was talking? Jungjae bit his lip and tried his best apologetic look.

„I’m sorry?“

Woosung only laughed and put his clothes on quickly.

„Want to go for a drink?“

„I have not done any workout yet.“

„Fine gym and a drink after?“

There was not much reason to decline so Jungjae did not.

-+-+-+-+-+-

They went to their favorite bar and all would have been great if not suddenly some girls would have started to flirt with them.

Jungjae full on went into acting mode and smiled while at the same time he wanted them to leave and be alone with Woosung again, just have some drinks and enjoy time with him before both would be occupied with filming new movies again.

When Woosung invited him, Jungjae had hoped that they could get a little closer, to have Woosung’s hand on his leg again, have him drunkenly lean closer, while he was grinning mischievously. Maybe go home with him and…

One of the girls looked like a model and also acted very confident, perfect for Woosung she was clearly interested in him. Her friend was more the cute and quiet type, she probably was only dragged along to take care of him, so that those two could flirt freely.  
Jungjae forced himself to look away and talk to her friend, making some small talk.

His mind and eyes kept slipping though and he stopped talking mid-sentence a sudden lump in his throat when he saw the other girl lean in close to Woosung’s ear and him laughing, his hand on her shoulder.

A heavy weight caused his shoulders to slump down and he took a deep gulp of his drink.

Excusing himself and not even looking at the girl he was talking to - what was even her name, he forgot to ask and she did not ask for his either - he stormed off. Outside he inhaled the smoke filled air, from people standing there, waiting for the next taxi to take them home.

With shaking fingers he reached for one of the cigarettes he knew were still in his jacket pocket and asked for fire.

Smoking was a bad habit he started because everyone around seemed to do it and it made people look cool. Unfortunately he felt anything but cool right now. His nerves were on fire.

He saw that girl again, her lips brushing Woosung’s ear and felt the broiling nasty heat of jealousy, making it almost impossible to form a proper thought. Jungjae wanted to kick something or someone, or better himself for being so stupid and fall for Woosung, his best friend and best-looking guy he knew. There would always be a sweet girl wanting to be at his side. 

Not that it had happened for the first time either. There had been a few the last two years.

It just never had bothered him as much before… before they. _What was it even they were doing?_

_Blowing off steam?_

„Hey, you’re good?“

Woosung was gave him a worried look and Jungjae flicked his cigarette away and stepped on it aggressively, chest tight with anger, about seeing Woosung with that girl but mostly about himself reacting so stupidly.

The former lump was still in his throat and he decided to say nothing instead of something he would regret later.

„Jagiya?“

Woosung tried, not knowing that right now that word had the same effect as a knife slicing right through Jungjae’s heart. Jungjae wanted him to say that word to him because he meant it, not as something they occasionally did because friends liked to joke about them being close like a couple.

Jungjae reached for another cigarette, not finding any though, and inhaled a shuddering breath, still not answering. The only words that seemed to be strong enough to go past this thing constricting his throat were better kept inside. 

„Hey?“

Woosung seemed to be honestly concerned by now and turned him around, hands on Jungjae’s shoulders he was looking at him with furrowed brows, searching to find the answer for his behavior.

Jungjae took a deep inhale to loosen the lump in his throat. He was about to open his mouth when slender arms wrapped around Woosung’s neck and that girl’s face peeked over his shoulder, even with her 6 inch heels she had to stand on tiptoes. She laughed and placed a kiss on Woosung’s cheek and Jungjae did not give a care in the world anymore about looking like a unreasonable idiot.

Pressing his mouth together in a thin line and looking at Woosing, not even trying to hide all the pain and anger in them, he pushed his friend’s hands away harshly and walked away, turning into a run as soon as he was out of sight. 

The soft night breeze against his face cooled his damp cheeks and only when his lungs and legs burned from the exhaustion he stopped and screamed frustrated. 

_Fuck those stupid feelings._

Breathing heavily he looked around and realized he ran much further than where his flat was.  
Not that it mattered.  
He was glad about the additional air he got, maybe he would be tired enough to sleep once he was back home.

Knowing it was in vain he searched his pockets for another cigarette and of course found none, even if he had it would be useless without a lighter but at least his still shaking hands were occupied, looking for something that was not there.

He walked slowly, occasionally looking up when a group of people passed him, some drunk, some just trying to find another place to get drunk. 

Jungjae buried his hands deep in his pockets, _what was Woosung thinking of him now?_  
Probably nothing, chances were high he was distracted with that girl he was flirting with. Why not, she was cute and good-looking and even made him laugh.

The nasty, gnawing feeling in his gut was back when he thought of Woosung’s smile, while she was whispering in his ear.

Jungjae hated it, this feeling. It would destroy their friendship if he would not be able to control it.

The problem was he got a taste of what he could have if Woosung was his and this taste made him hungry for so much more. Jungjae could not even think of going back and not have any of it again.

But Woosung clearly had different interests. 

Either Jungjae would learn to watch him with others or he would have to give up everything, even the great friendship they shared.

Frustrated Jungjae kicked against the floor and almost fell but got his balance back just in time.

Walking slowly and deep in thoughts, which lead him to taking the wrong turn two times, he arrived back home an hour later. 

_At least I feel tired now._

Fiddling with his keys to get the right one he walked up to his door and suddenly his foot kicked against something.  
A uncomfortable grumble made him drop his keys in shock, right at the leg he just ran against and Woosung moaned and rubbed his shin, where the keys hit him.

„First you kick me and then you throw stuff at me.“  
He looked up at Jungjae. His hair was looking flat at one side where he had leaned against the doorframe, or judging form the way he blinked tiredly, rather slept against the doorframe. 

„Where is the girl?“

Jungjae flinched inwardly for this stupid question and Woosung raised his eyebrows at him. Both looking at each other in silence until Woosung suddenly burst out into laughter, probably loud enough to wake the neighbors.

Still laughing he awkwardly tried to get up from the floor and cupped Jungjae’s face who found nothing funny in their situation at all. 

„Oh, stop looking at me like that.“

Woosung smiled at him, finally done with his laughing flash. Jungjae was angry at him for making fun of his broken heart and he had planned to stay so but Woosung’s warm eyes looking at him tenderly, made his wall of anger melt like ice-cream in the midday sun.

„You know, I really got annoyed with you running away but your jealous, sulking face is just too cute.“  
„I’m not-„

Jungjae started while Woosung was pressing his cheeks together and then stopped him with a peck. 

„Yes you are. And a little stupid.“

Again his response was silenced with a press of lips against his and Woosung’s hand slid into his neck to hold him close. Jungjae grabbed his shirt and when Woosung tilted his head and kissed him properly he hooked his arms around his shoulders and held onto him, his legs suddenly feeling weak.

Their kiss instantly got more heated and Woosung turned him around to press him against the door, not taking his mouth from his, while he was blindly trying to get the keys into the lock. 

Jungjae broke away from him and mumbled against his lips.  
„You know, it’s easier to find if you look at it.“

Woosung did not but instead stared at Jungjae’s eyes defiantly, while out of sheer will, or luck, sliding the keys into the lock and turning them. Jungjae fell backwards when the door suddenly opened but a strong arm around his waist caught him and Woosung guided him inside, pulling the keys out on the way and dropping them blindly on the cupboard. Jungjae heard the distant clank of them falling to the floor and the door falling shut while he stumbled backwards, eyes fixed on Woosung’s.

They kicked of their shoes off and almost fell a few times, too needy to get out of their clothes while at the same time devour each others mouths and blindly find the fastest way to the bed. 

„Ouch.“ Jungjae cursed when his hip met the sharp corner of a cupboard and Woosung mumbled an apology but pushed him further backwards this time pinching his own arm between the doorframe and Jungjae.

But neither of them cared much. 

Jungjae cried out surprised when Woosung suddenly pushed him back and he felt a rush of adrenaline when he fell only to land softly on his mattress.  
Woosung leaned forward, a hungry look in his eyes, that made Jungjae shudder, and gripped his boxer shorts. The moment Jungjae lifted his lips Woosung pulled them down eagerly and his hard cock fell heavily against his stomach.  
Woosung threw them away and placed his hands on the waistband of his own, keeping eye contact with Jungjae while slowly pulling them down. Jungjae had felt him already against his ass, had him between his legs, but it was something very different to really get a good look at Woosung’s cock. 

Jungjae stared at him and licked his lip, and was convinced that this was the most beautiful cock out there, how else could he explain the sudden urge to worship him with his mouth.

His eyes were still fixed on Woosung’s cock when he got on the bed and crawled up to him. Jungjae blinked when Woosung chuckled amused and spread his legs, got between them and kissed him while lying down against him, their bodies pressing against each other skin against skin.

Jungjae moaned when their cocks touched and Woosung’s steady weight pressed him into the mattress and bend his knee to thrust up against him, needy for more friction.

„Do you have stuff?“

„Upper drawer.“

Jungjae mumbled and pulled Woosung into a kiss again, he did not need his mouth to find the lube and condoms. Woosung shifted, making both moan and searched blindly inside the drawer with one hand. 

„Have you done that before with a man?“  
Woosung asked between heated kisses and finally found what he had been searching for and put it next to them on the bed.

„Not all the way, you?“

„No.“  
Woosung kissed him more tenderly and leaned back to look into Jungjae’s eyes.

„Do you still want to?“

„Yes.“

„What if I hurt you?“

„Just prepare me properly.“

Jungjae might not know how a dick felt but it would not be the first time he had fingers inside of him and he knew he was not really opposed to that feeling at all.

Woosung, however, seemed a little unsure and Jungjae admittedly felt a little triumphant about having a little more knowledge and confidence in this situation. Especially with Woosung always being so smug at him in most other situations.  
It made him eager enough to push Woosung off to the side and grab the lube himself.

Woosung huffed surprised and leaned up on his arm next to him. He looked at him with wide eyes and maybe a tiny bit of desperation that Jungjae, despite his words, would make him leave like that.

„Don’t worry I just show you how to prepare me.“  
„Have you done this before?“

Woosung swallowed thickly while he watched him spread the lube on his fingers. Jungjae smirked and glanced at him through his lashes, while he brought his fingers between his legs. He looked the other straight into his eyes while circling his finger around his hole he stated in a low voice.

„Yes, and I have been thinking about you.“ 

Woosung shivered and parted his lips, his eyes flickered down to Jungjae’s hand, whimpering softly when he watched a finger vanishing inside of him.  
Steadily Jungjae moved it in all the way, trying to keep his breathing normal even though Woosung staring at him like that made that part difficult.

He slowly started to thrust his finger in and out, the feeling already familiar but with the other’s eyes on him so much better than ever before.

Soon he added a second finger and moved them more eagerly, he still had problems finding his own prostate but maybe because having Woosung watch him aroused him so much or simply out of luck he brushed over it with his next thrust. Despite aiming for it the feeling took him by surprise, and he jerked his hips and arched his back crying out suddenly and Woosung was leaning over him, asking if he was alright when Jungjae only laughed and pulled him down into a kiss.

„It’s nice to see you being less experienced for once.“

They kissed again and then Jungjae pressed the lube into Woosung’s hand.

„I want you to do exactly the same what I just did.“

„And that is?“

„Finger me until I’m loose and ready for your cock.“

Woosung cursed silently and leaned down to kiss Jungjae breathless and brush his lips over his cheekbone to his ear. His breath was puffing hotly against Jungjae’s ear when he whispered with a rough, lust-drunken voice. 

„Never thought to hear my sweet, innocent Jungjae saying such dirty words.“

Jungjae moaned when Woosung’s teeth nibbled on the skin bellow his ear and tried to keep the shaking out of his voice when.

„Stop talking and get your fingers inside of me.“

Jungjae took his Woosung’s hand into his and spread the lube on his fingers impatiently. Woosung let him and sat up, when his fingers were slicked up, he brushed the back of his thumb along the inside of Jungjae’s legs making him tremble with the ticklish feeling that made him more needy. 

But Woosung was still hesitating.  
„You’re ready?“

Groaning annoyed, Jungjae reached for Woosung’s wrist and pushed his hand between his legs until he felt the tip of Woosungs finger against his hole.

„I had my fingers inside of me already, of course I’m ready.“

He pushed his hips down and moaned wantonly when both of Woosung’s fingers entered him while he observed Woosung who was staring between his legs, mouth hanging open and his breath hitching.

Jungjae moaned and arched his back gripping Woosung’s other arm tight.

„Deeper.“

Jungjae begged with a whiny voice and when Woosung’s finger were in knuckle deep he clenched his walls down on him and Woosung gasped surprised, his cock twitching against his stomach and pearls of precome forming on his tip. 

„Add more.“

Jungjae breathed impatiently and gasped when Woosung added another finger a little more harshly and he tensed for a moment. 

„Sorry did I-„„No, was just surprised.“

He rolled his hips with the thrusts of Woosung’s fingers and moaned loudly, when he shifted them a little and brushed over his prostate.  
Jungjae arched his back and Woosung stilled his movement and looked at him with dark eyes.

„Was that good?“  
His voice was hoarse and he swallowed thickly and Jungjae nodded breathlessly. 

„Yes, very good.“ He moaned again when Woosung moved his fingers but they were not enough any longer. 

„I want your cock.“ 

Jungjae whined and when Woosung did not move quick enough for Jungjae’s liking he pushed him on his back and straddled his hips. Making him gasp surprised and look up at him with wide eyes.  
Reaching for the lube and a condom, Jungjae leaned down and kissed him, enjoying the feeling of Woosung’s hand against his neck and their tongues gliding along each other.  
He opened the condom and put it on Woosung’s cock, making him moan when he rolled it down and lubed it up with a few jerks. Jungjae moaned into the kiss when Woosung’s hand tightened in his hair and pulled him even closer.

Jungjae sat back on his knees and held Woosung’s gaze, who was placing both hands on his legs now, brushing up and down while his cock twitched against Jungjae’s ass. Lifting his hips, he lined Woosung’s cock up against his entrance and sank down on his cock slowly. Jungjae felt the pull of being stretched by something much bigger than fingers and moaned all the way until Woosung was seated completely inside him. It was almost too much being filled and stretched like that and he felt a dull pull and needed a few moments to get used to the feeling.

Sweat was running down his chest and his legs trembled a little. Woosung rubbed over his thighs reassuringly, Jungjae could feel his cock twitch inside of him and moaned softly.

Opening his eyes he placed his hands on Woosung’s chest and slowly lifted his hips. He started to ride him with careful, shallow movements until he got used to the stretch and pure pleasure spread through his body.  
Jungjae lifted himself up higher and dropped down more forcefully making them both moan hoarsely with how good it felt. 

He increased his movements and Woosung held his hips tight in his hands and thrusted up into him, making him gasp and moan even louder. Jungjae reached for his own cock and started pumping it, when he felt Woosung’s movements getting more erratic already.

Only a few thrusts later he shoved his hips up harder and tensed before his whole body went slack.  
Jungjae kept riding his cock and Woosung moaned weakly but let him, watching him through lidded eyes and breathing heavy. Jerking his cock faster and eyes fixed on Woosung Jungjae felt the pull in his abdomen and the tension building until it became too much.  
His orgasm hit him harder than ever before and he cried out Woosung’s name, shutting his eyes and hips moving uncoordinated while he kept milking his cock until it was too much.  
Woosung moaned again when Jungjae spilling over stomach and chest and pulled Jungjae down into a kiss.  
His cock slipped out of Jungjae and Woosung reached for the condom to pull it off.

Jungjae reached for some clothes nearby and cleaned his come of his hands and off of Woosung’s stomach.

Woosung pulled him into his arms rolled half onto him to devour his mouth and kiss him slow and lovingly, making Jungjae cling onto him and sigh into the kiss. When their kiss turned into soft pecks Woosung mumbled against Jungjae’s lips a little embarrassed.

„Sorry that was embarrassingly quick.“

Jungjae laughed softly and brushed his hand along Woosung’s back, he got a thought but was suddenly feeling unsure again so he offered, with a nervous feeling in his stomach, „We can do better next time.“

Woosung stopped his kisses and smiled tenderly before placing another kiss against Jungjae’s forehead.  
„Yes, I we can slowly improve each time.“  
His words melted the fear away and Jungjae pulled Woosung closer with a hand and tilted his head so the other’s face was against his neck.

„Does that mean you’re my boyfriend?“ Jungjae asked, still a little unsure and Woosung’s breath against his sweaty skin made him shudder.

„I hope it does. I was interested in you the moment we first met.“

Jungjae tensed at those words and let go of Woosung to look at him surprised. Woosung leaned up so that they could look at each other. He laughed softly at Jungjae’s shocked expression.

„You mean the script reading?“

„Yes, what do you think why I had been so awkward around you?“

Jungjae felt stupid now, he really did. He always thought Woosung was just a cool character, not talking that much to people he did not know and that only he was acting awkward.

„I did not realize you were I thought I was the strange acting one because I was more occupied with staring at you from the moment I saw you in your jogging pants and tight shirt.“

„So we are both a little dense, hm?“

They both laughed and Woosung got on Jungjae lay on him properly to shower him with kisses and blow over his neck to tickle him. Jungjae giggled and tried to tried to hold his face away with one hand but Woosung only licked along his palm and then leaned in and caught his lips in a passionate kiss that left Jungjae completely breathless and fully hard again.

Woosung grinned at him and rolled his hips, eliciting a moan from Jungjae’s lips.

„How about we start practicing right now?“

Jungjae slid his hand in Woosung’s neck and drew him close, whispering against his lips with a smirk.

„You can never start too early when it comes to practicing.“


End file.
